fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Leteena
Leteena (レティーナ Retīna, fan translated as Letena) is a playable character from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. She is a blind cleric in training and the younger sister of Ezekiel. While her brother serves in the army, she is placed in the care of his wife, Elette. Profile Leteena is introduced when she accidentally bumps into Kreiss and Arkis while shopping in the city of Verge. She is initially cold towards Kreiss because she thinks that he pities her. During his visits to her home in Verge, she refuses to speak to him directly. However, after he leaves flowers and an Amulet for her, she realizes that he is not acting out of pity. Upon seeing the flowers, she states that she can imagine Kreiss picking them for her in several different environments. She also admits that she is in love with Kreiss and hopes that he can forgive her for avoiding him. Prior to Kreiss's next visit, Leteena leaves Verge alone in order to search for him. During her travels, she falls unconscious in a desert. She is found by the Condor Squad, and one of its members, Marco, spends a short amount of time caring for her. Before the squad's battle against Runan's army, Marco takes Leteena to a nearby village and leaves her in the care of an elderly man. If Kreiss defeats Marco and then visits the house in which Leteena is residing, she reunites with him and joins Runan's army. Later in the game, Leteena asks Kreiss to abandon the army with her because she does not wish for him to die like Marco. If he refuses, she leaves alone. If he agrees while Ezekiel is not in either of the player's armies, the two of them leave together. However, if Ezekiel is present when Kreiss agrees, Leteena is convinced by her brother to stay. In the ending, Leteena refuses to return to Verge and instead lives with Kreiss in Reeve. Personality Leteena has a serious, caring, and polite personality. She hates getting pitied for her blindness and acts coldly towards those who do it. She is also rather naive and seems to be aware of the purpose of soldiers, whom she sees as people who simply kill each other in wars. In-Game Recruitment If the player fulfilled all the criteria of the Leteena Event, visit the bottom left village in Map 25 and she will join instead of Rebecca. To keep her and Kreiss in the army, Ezekiel must also be recruited and alive during the third intermission. Base Stats Growth Rates |35% |0% |45% |15% |40% |40% |40% |5% |0% |} Supports *Kreiss *Ezekiel Overall Leteena is very difficult to recruit and joins later in the game. She possesses some of the best stats among the healers, since her Magic is the highest and she will level up quickly with Elite. Her Luck and Weapon Level are also high and she has decent Agility. She comes with the unique ☆Silence Staff, and while it is not as good as some of the other personal staves, it still has its uses. Unless Ezekiel is recruited and alive at the beginning of the last route split, she will leave with or without Kreiss depending on the player's choice. If the player is able to recruit and keep her, she is recommended to use, despite her low starting level. Because of the very complicated requirements for permanently recruiting her, the player may choose to recruit Rebecca instead, who has similar skills and stats. Quotes Category:Female Characters